


Awkward Collisions and Owl-Humans

by flawless_pizza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, bokuto means more than taiyaki to akaashi, just basically naive akaashi and obsessed bokuto, literature major akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawless_pizza/pseuds/flawless_pizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The library, in Akaashi's opinion, has three different uses:<br/>1) Studying<br/>2) Reading for pleasure<br/>3) Colliding with someone that happens to be someone that he may take interest in.</p>
<p>"He turns the corner, and not-so-fortunately collides with another human being that looked a lot like an owl and had hair that defied gravity."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Collisions and Owl-Humans

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bokuto's at the library--- say what?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072506) by [earlgrey_milktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea). 



> i don't even know if this fic is long enough or not long enough or good enough or horrible.
> 
> This was inspired by a fanfiction called "bokuto's at the library--- say what?" by earlgrey_milktea. I suggest you read that one first.
> 
> (sorry if it's horrible)

He’s walking around the library shelves to find books like a normal person would do in a library when he not-so-fortunately collides with another human being that looked a lot like an owl, had gold gleaming eyes and hair that defied gravity. Not to mention that he lost his balance (he’s going to blame his lack of reflexes on his skinny jeans) and ended up on the floor.

“Oh, no, are you okay?” the owl-like boy asks, sounding panicked. “I know I’m super fit and amazingly strong but I don’t want to go to jail for accidental homicide! Are you hurt? Are you bleeding, do you want me to carry you to the hospital—”

Wait. What?

“I’m fine,” Akaashi replies. “Did you just compliment yourself in the middle of that?”

The other blinks, and stares at Akaashi with wide eyes. What gold eyes. Realising that he was still on the ground, he stood up, to prevent further embarrassment. The gold-eyed boy shakes his head slightly, stutters, and asks one of the dumbest questions Akaashi could’ve ever thought of. Not that Gold-Eyes looked smart.

“Are you a student here?”

Akaashi looked at him, his face expressionless. “This is the school library. You need an ID to get in here.”

The other laughs it off with an “Oh, right!” and runs a hand through his gravity-defying hair. The hair is definitely interesting, Akaashi thinks, It’s all black and silver. How weird.

“So…why are you here?”

Akaashi looks at him, blinking out of his thoughts. “Studying,” he says, both replying to the boy and to remind himself that he, indeed, came here to study, not to socialise with an owl-like human with golden eyes and hair that defied gravity. He shifts his bag slightly, having forgotten about it until a while ago.

“Hey, what a coincidence, me too!” One eyebrow raised. “What are you studying?”

“Literature.”

“Wow, cool! You must be one of the sophisticated artsy types, eh?”

Um, okay, that was unexpected. Akaashi blinks, reminds himself once that he desperately needs to study, and says, “Right. I’m going to go over there now. Goodbye. Be careful where you’re walking next time.” And walks off to one of the tables where he usually studies.

A while later, he hears a faint slap and a groan and one _“I’m so stupid!"_.

* * *

At his dorm room, he can’t study either. Well, he tries, and he tries so desperately, but every passage he reads and every paragraph he completes doesn’t go into his head at all. Into one ear and completely out the other.

“Kei-chaaan, you look like you’re about to murder someone,” Oikawa, the annoying next door neighbour with an alien obsession, observes while he drinks his mug of coffee. He blanches, sticking his tongue out and putting the cup as far away from himself as possible. “Suga-chan, didn’t I tell you to put sugar in mine?” he pouts, being the Great King Pouty that he is, yelling towards Sugawara.

Sugawara walks towards Oikawa, two mugs of coffee in hand. “Hmm? I put sugar in that already,” he smiles innocently, and Akaashi just knows that he put probably none. Iwaizumi looks up from his work, smirks, sends Sugawara a thumbs-up, and returns to writing his essay.

The Great King Pouty pouts again, with a _Mean, Suga-chan!_ and _You guys are teaming up on me!_ and goes back to reviewing his notes. Sugawara hands Akaashi his coffee, and sits down next to him on the floor.

“Oikawa is right about it though, what’s bothering you?” Sugawara asks, being the angel that he is. Oikawa waggles his eyebrows mouthing, _Is it a cruuush?_

Akaashi sighs, putting his textbook to the side. “I ran into this guy today at the library– quite literally– and, well,” he sighs again, “I can’t stop thinking about him since?”

Oikawa starts the whole eyebrow-waggling business once again, and Sugawara jumps on him, bombarding him with questions of _What did this person look like? Was he cute? Do I know him? What was his name?_ And Iwaizumi looks up at him knowingly about how it feels to be the questioning victim of Sugawara, having to go through it before about none other than Oikawa.

Akaashi grumbles and mutters back a _Please, Sugawara-san, for the love of god, please shut up because first I don’t even know his name and second I don’t think you had it any better when you met Sawamura-san_ which effectively shuts Suga up immediately.

After a while of ineffective studying, Akaashi lets out a groan and smashes his face into the cursed page 178 of his Literature textbook that he’s been reading over and over for the past two hours.

“KEI-CHAN?” Oikawa yelps, then pokes Akaashi several times. “Iwa-chan! This is a crisis! I think Kei-chan’s dead! What if the police finds us and thinks we killed him? We have to hide the dead body! Now!”

Akaashi lifts his head up slightly. “I’m not dead, Oikawa-san.”

“Agh! Iwa-chan, is that Kei-chan’s ghost coming to haunt us?”

Iwaizumi sighs, hitting Oikawa on the side of his head. “Though, Akaashi, you look pretty dead. Maybe you should try not studying for a while.”

Oikawa bounces back immediately at the thought of not studying. “Ooh! I know! Kei-chan, how about a trip to the movie theatres tomorrow?”

“I don’t want to watch another one of your crappy alien movies, Oikawa-san.”

“Rude, Kei-chan! And those movies are not crappy!”

“Oh, come on Trashykawa, those movies are absolute crap. Akaashi, we’ll also add a trip to that onigiri shop you love. Plus, Oikawa will pay.”

Akaashi definitely was not missing a free taiyaki.

“…Okay.”

* * *

It’s several days later when he sees Owl-eyes again. In the library. Again.

As he enters the library, he spots him at the counter talking to Shimizu-san, gesturing wildly with a dreamy look on his face. This time, his silver-black hair is down, cascading over his gold eyes. “I mean, like, this person’s just so freaking beautiful and pretty that it’s completely insane! Like, is it even allowed to be this pretty?”

An unsettling feeling bubbles in his stomach, and he slips away through the shelves to his usual studying spot by the window. He carefully takes out his books and stacks it neatly in front of him as he sits down. He lets out a breath, zipping his pencil case open to take out a highlighter.

He was so concentrated in his reading assignment that he didn’t notice Owl-eyes plop down in the seat across from him until he heard an energised “Hey!”

Akaashi looks up, and after registering who it is, he slips a quiet, “You’re from last time.”

Owl-eyes visibly brightens up. “You remember me! Was it my charm? My owl-likeness? My good looks?”

There he goes again, complimenting himself amidst of a normal conversation. And he was pretty sure that yes, he remembered him because of these things, but he would eat fifty taiyaki in less than ten minutes and then bury himself in a hole if he ever admitted that (because the prior is the first thing on his bucket list and he was not dying until he did it).

“Your hair,” he replies instead. “Though it’s not spiked up this time.”

“Ah, yeah. I was running late this morning... Do you prefer it spiked up? I can do it real fast–––”

“No, it’s, ah. It’s fine.” Akaashi says, feeling as if he stuttered over his words. He looks back down at his half-highlighted page of the fourth book. He could feel the back of his neck heating up, and heat seeping into his pale face. Was the stutter obvious?

And then, out of nowhere, “I’m Bokuto Koutarou. What’s your name?”

He definitely was not expecting that.

His eyes snap up to meet the other’s, and there’s a beat of silence as Akaashi finds himself silenced. “Akaashi Keiji.” He finally says back, and he feels like he wasted a load of energy just to say that.

“Cool! I like your name. Do you always come to the library to study?”

Most people would have walked off by now, seeing as Akaashi was one hell of a boring person. “…Mostly.”

“Are you a literature major?”

He wasn’t sure if the books in front of him was anything to go by. “…Yes?”

“Yes! I was right!”

Now he was just downright confused. “About what?”

“Well, everyone knows that literature majors are like, untouchable. I mean, it’s a wonder Daichi managed to snag Suga, considering he’s like, the biggest dork in the history of dorks, I mean, you should have seen him when he was first chasing after Suga, he wouldn’t listen to our suggestions because he wanted it to be romantic, holy crap, like with candlelit dinners and violin music and, oh I remember, when he went to ask him out he showed up with–––”

Well, Akaashi knew this story already.

“A bouquet of red roses?”

“Yeah! It was totally––” Bokuto stops, and points a finger at him. “You know?”

Akaashi could feel the corners of his lips turning upwards slightly. “Suga-san told me. He wasn’t sure if he should be flattered or embarrassed, but Daichi was blushing enough for the both of them.”

Bokuto’s eyes light up like fireworks, and Akaashi wonders how he was even talking to this ball of excited energy right now. This was probably the most Akaashi had socialised in years besides his literature friends. “Yeah, and when he came back from that date, holy shit, you should’ve seen him, it was like he was drunk and he didn’t even yell at Kuroo when he accidentally spilled coffee all over his floor.”

“Suga-san was the same, to be honest. Guess those two were meant to be.” Akaashi replies immediately, feeling comfortable with the stranger already.

Bokuto’s golden eyes are filled with excitement and laughter. “So you’re friends with Suga? That’s such a coincidence!”

“We played on the same volleyball team in high school.”

“You play volleyball?!” Bokuto’s eyes go wide and he leans forward, slamming the table with his hands. An echo of shut ups are directed at them, but Akaashi’s somehow smiling and feeling relaxed– which, is a rare occasion, really.

“What position are you? I’m a wing spiker!” He’s smiling widely like he heard the best news in the world that school was canceled for the rest of his life. Akaashi couldn’t help but let his lips turn up a little more reluctantly. The effect the other was having on him was unbelievable.

“I played setter.”

“A setter! How come you’re not on the team?”

“I don’t have the time.” He says, and glances at his books, indicating that he, indeed, does not have the time.

“Aw, but you should come to our practice! And set for me! I bet I can score with all your sets!”

Akaashi, again, marvels at how Bokuto can compliment himself amidst of everything. He smirks, feeling that maybe this would be a chance to change things around. “Is that an innuendo, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto visibly gapes like a fish. “I didn’t, I mean, that’s––” he stops, snapping his mouth tightly shut.

Akaashi glances at the clock on the far wall, and sees that it was almost time for his next class to start. How did time go by so quickly? He stands up and starts packing his books. “I might take you up on that suggestion. I’ve gotta go now.” He feels his heart faintly skip a beat as he holds his hand out and says, “Can I have your phone, Bokuto-san?”

“Huh? Oh.” Bokuto hands over his phone a little too quickly, and Akaashi– feeling as if he took it a little too quickly– carefully adds a new contact under the name of Akaashi Keiji.

“Contact me when your next practice is, and we’ll see.” Akaashi says, his lips in a small, polite smile. “By the way, I like your hair better down.” By now, the tiniest hint of a smirk is etched onto his face. “See you, Bokuto-san.”

He walks away, making sure to swing his hips a tad bit more so than usual, and turns a corner.

A smile once agains creeps onto his face when he hears the familiar voice loudly say, _Ohoho, yes!_

* * *

“Hey, Akaashi, we’re going for onigiri now– Suga’s treat– you want to come with?”

“Sorry, Iwaizumi-san, I have plans today.”

* * *

“Oikawa-san, is it okay if you practiced tossing with me for a while?”

**Author's Note:**

> aka how awkward can bokuto be
> 
> i bet bokuto went home and sat on the couch and stared at his phone for hours in amazement  
> jk he would have called kuroo in the library first thing and ranted to him about how amazing this phone number is  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i should just go die in a hole


End file.
